To Whatever It Takes
by sinandmisery
Summary: AU in which Beca and Chloe must figure out how to swap room assignments on a company retreat. (Also I guess this could maybe be rated M?)


Sort of an AU to an AU because intersects posted her part three of this post when I was about 800 words in.

intersects-dot-tumblr-dot-com post/49915480205/

* * *

_Queerballs_.

It was the first thing that came to Beca's mind when Aubrey announced the mandatory company retreat. Now, though, she's standing in the lobby of some fucking log "cabin" hotel in the middle of nowhere Montana (_Are you fucking kidding me? _Was what came to mind when that part was announced) with no cell phone signal and apparently no wifi.

_Bullshit_.

It's what she thinks when she discovers that not only does she not get her own room (_Team building_, Aubrey called it), but she's rooming with Amy. Which, okay, it's not that she doesn't _like_ Amy, but the girl kind of terrifies her and she really has no interest in walking in on one of Amy's hookups again. She shudders, desperately trying to erase the memory of last year's Christmas party when she saw too much of Bumper that she will _never_ be able to unsee.

Chloe catches her eye and mouths _sorry _from behind Aubrey; Beca just shrugs and continues to ignore whatever Aubrey's blathering on about. When Aubrey finally shuts up and their group starts to disperse, Beca trudges along behind them, taking one of the papers that Aubrey is handing out.

"Beauty sleep, girls. We've got a big day ahead of us!"

"It's 8 o'clock," Stacie mutters under her breath. "What time does she think we're going to get up?"

Beca squints at the paper in her hand, scouring the itinerary for tomorrow's events. "Five, apparently. Are you fucking serious?"

"Fuck that!" Amy exclaims as they pile on to the elevator. "We're gonna get drunker than my Uncle on Australia Day!"

"I have no idea what that means, but I'm in," Stacie nods excitedly. "You in Becs?"

Beca just shrugs and bites down on the key card between her teeth, shifting the weight of her bag from one hand to another. To be honest, she's just trying to figure out how she's going to get Chloe alone without Aubrey noticing.

**-xxx-**

Chloe runs through all the room assignments in her head, hoping to figure out a plan to get into Beca's room without Fat Amy (or Aubrey) noticing. It's going to require some strategic planning because their relationship - or their _arrangement_, really, because sex isn't a relationship - is still pretty hush hush. (Chloe's pretty sure Cynthia Rose knows, which means Stacie probably knows, which means it's entirely possible that it's not hush hush at _all_, but still... appearances and everything.)

Jessica and Ashley are rooming together, but there's no way she can remove either one of them because they're probably the only two people in the company that can gossip more than Stacie. Stacie is an actual possibility because despite being a gossip, she's actually pretty good at keeping secrets when they're this important. Lilly, however, is likely the lynchpin in her entire plan, because she's the only girl with a single room (Chloe's pretty sure Aubrey did this as a precaution on account of Lilly's pyromania) and even if she says something, chances are no one will understand her anyway.

Even then, there's the issue of getting around her _own _room assignment with Aubrey, but she's not about to break a promise to Beca. Even if she made it during sex.

**-xxx-**

The first night, Chloe fails epically.

Knowing Amy and Stacie are getting wasted in the room Stacie shares with Cynthia Rose, she fakes sleep until Aubrey is passed out and then tries to sneak out the door.

"Where 'ya goin?" Aubrey asks sleepily because _of course_ Aubrey is the lightest sleeper in the history of the planet.

"Just going to grab a soda. I'll be right back."

"You'll be up all night with that caffeine. Go back to sleep," Aubrey tells her and then rolls over, pulling the covers with her.

Chloe sighs and flops back on to her bed, already frustrated after one failed attempt. She pulls out her phone to text Beca but remembers the lack of cell service and sighs again as she pulls her headphones from her back.

She hits play on _Titanium _and bites her lip as images of Beca dance across the back of her eyelids.

**-xxx-**

Day two doesn't fair much better. They're all exhausted from Aubrey's idea of a group bonding session - a five-mile hike up a mountain, lunch at the top, and another five miles back down, which Beca pouted and glared her way through - and Chloe passes out immediately after dinner, still in her hiking gear.

It's quarter after two when Chloe wakes in a panic, but she manages to slip out the door unnoticed this time. When she makes it to Beca's, though, Amy is passed out in her own bed, and they're back to square one.

Sort of.

"C'mon," Beca says, pulling Chloe by the hand. She leads them out past the hammocks and behind the barn, immediately pushing her up against the wall just out of the light.

"Sorry," Chloe mutters against Beca's mouth as she unbuttons and unzips her pants, slipping her fingers inside.

"Less talk," Beca says, dropping her head against the barn wall with a soft thunk. "Tomorrow."

**-xxx-**

Day three is when she finally succeeds. She's pretty sure that the amount of money and promises she made to Amy qualifies as highway robbery, but Chloe's still proud that she didn't break her promise. It's _totes_ worth it anyway, because Beca owes her after last night. It's not like they keep score or anything, but Beca's pretty good at repaying her, uh, _debts_.

What's also worth it is the look on Beca's face when she unlocks her room and slumps in exhaustedly only to find Chloe stretched out on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing.

Chloe smirks and bites her bottom lip, looking up through her lashes as she asks, "Ready for round two?"


End file.
